Unexpected events
by JustADreamer24
Summary: Just a random idea that popped into my head. Includes what we all love: whump, bromance (no slash), danger and maybe a little bit of humor. There's an OC in this story and it's better explained on the inside. If you like action, cliffhangers and suspense, this is just for you! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! For those of you who don't know me I have another two stories posted here on fanfiction, one for Scorpion and one for Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I know that I haven't finished either of them and I probably shouldn't get involved with another story but I can't help myself. This one is obviously about Five-0, but It'll be a little different. For this story, which won't be thaaaat long either, there is an OC named Annabeth which so happens to be Steve's little sister (she's about 21 years old) and she's a spy. I don't explain in this story how she came into their lives but, long story short, Steve saved Annabeth on a mission about 5 years back and discovered she was her sister. Unfortunately, her boyfriend Alex (who is mentioned on this story) didn't survive that kidnapping. A few years later she is working as an active member of Five-0 and is partnered up with Danny and Steve.**

 **I hope this is not too weird for you but it's just something I had in my head and had to get it out somewhere so hopefully someone will like it. If you have any questions about this crazy background don't hesitate to ask me** **: )**

The last thing either of them expected was to get captured that morning. They were following a Chinese suspect that had popped up on their investigation of a teenage boy murder

Annabeth, Steve and Danny, as always, were together and watching each other's backs when things got really messy.

They had followed the suspect to the end of an ally where they thought they'd definitely catch him, but they were in for a surprise. The suspect had led them straight to the ally where no less than a dozen men were waiting pointing guns at them.

\- Five-0! Drop your weapons! – Yelled Steve, but he got for a response was a snicker from someone hidden by the shadows of the ally.

\- We both know that ain't gonna happen – said the man, and that´s when Annabeth knew they were doomed. She would recognize that voice 'till the end of her days and beyond. Suddenly, the hand she was gripping her gun with started to tremble – put your guns down and no one will have to die for now – they all heard as more men gathered behind them and Danny turned around to cover that side, although ultimately they knew they would have to give in – Come on – the man prompted – put your weapons down or my men will start shooting.

The three of them looked at each other and a nod from Steve told Danny and Annabeth to put their guns down while he did the same. Although while Danny mirrored his partner's action, she did not. She just couldn't take the gun away from the man now standing mere footsteps away.

\- Come on now Annabeth, you know better than that – she just took a step back but kept holding her gun up. Steve and Danny were startled by her reaction to the man, but more for the fact that they seemed to know each other.

\- Annabeth, do you know this is? – Asked Steve but she didn't answer. The shock of seeing this man again was doing all kinds of crap in her head and she didn't trust herself to speak. A primal rage and desire to kill had suddenly taken over her and she couldn't get the fact that she could just pull the trigger and end this man's life out of her head. Said man smiled as he recognized her wishes and said.

\- Come on Annie – she held up her gun even more at the mention of that nickname – I'm sure you don't want Detective Williams and Commander McGarrett to suffer any harm.

\- Annabeth… - said Danny and that's when she broke eye contact with the man and seemed to remember that her friends were there. She hadn't noticed when it has happened but now Steve and Danny were on their knees with guns pointed at their heads. She was starting to breathe faster and faster, and Steve could make out the starting of a panic attack.

\- Come on Annie – said the man again – you know what I'm capable of. Just put the gun down and none of them will be harmed – she looked back at Steve and Danny, worry and surprise evident in their eyes, and when she returned her gaze to the man in front of her, she started lowering her gun with trembling hands.

Steve and Danny watched with a bit of fear as the man held out his hand for the gun while stepping closer to Annabeth, afraid she would react suddenly and do something that would get them all killed. But she just stood there, still as a statue, and handed her weapon. When his fingers touched her hand and stayed there longer than necessary, she dropped her head trying to control the urge to vomit, but when she heard Steve's warning, it was too late.

Her head was halfway up when she felt the butt of her gun hit her with a great amount of force and she fell to the floor with a moan that meant the blow hadn't left her unconscious but it had definitely been painful.

Steve and Danny shouted and tried to get to her but suddenly the man pointing the guns at their heads were restraining them and putting their arms behind their back.

The man in charge told his men to get a van and they quickly loaded into it after being cleared of their belongings, bulletproof vests and phones. For a moment they thought they'd leave Annabeth on the spot, but she too was disposed off her vest and phone and carried into the van where her hands were also tied behind her back. She was roughly tossed inside and Danny couldn't hold it.

\- Hey! Be careful you animal! – But the guys paid him no attention as they shut the doors closed and left them in semidarkness.

\- Annabeth! Annabeth! Are you okay? Can you hear me? – asked Steve while sitting closer to her. She was still dizzy from the hit but seemed to be recovering – Annabeth? – He asked again.

\- 'm fine – she said slowly while trying to sit up and lean her back against the side wall of the van.

\- Annabeth what happened out there? Who is that guy? – this time, it was Danny asking the question, too stunned by what had happened to even act on the fact that they were trapped in a very small place.

Steve was glad to see that his partner was handling his claustrophobia pretty well because he couldn't handle two panicking people at the same time, and he was pretty sure that Annabeth was showing signs of an anxiety attack. She was breathing rapidly and she was also trembling. She was obviously trying to say something by the way her mouth would open and close but she seemed to be having troubles with finding the right words to say, or the ability to talk at all.

\- Hey, hey. Annabeth look at me – tried Steve - just calm down and breathe. In and out. That's it – she knew she needed to get her act together or Steve and Danny would never get out of that situation alive. She also knew for a fact that she wouldn't.

Danny saw her close her eyes and the effort to control her breathing. He was totally and officially concerned now because he had never seen Annabeth so upset before, and he knew it had nothing to do with their current situation because they had been kidnapped before and she had never let the situation take the better of her. She was like a frisking James Bond for Christ's sake! So seeing her losing her cool like that was enough to send shivers down his spine. So given the fact that she never has cracked under similar circumstances, he knew that the reason behind her panic attack was the man in charge.

When he could see that her breathing had gone down into a more normal rate, he looked at Steve and he nodded, so he proceeded to ask her.

\- Who is that man Annabeth? – she opened her eyes and immediately they could see that something had changed. The look she gave them before she answered was creepy and they could see the defensive walls starting to build around her.

\- His name is Sho Wun and he's the man who killed Alex.

Steve was taken aback by that comment and he couldn't help but remember the moment he walked into that room and found Annabeth clutching Alex's face and crying her soul out. He remembered the physical state they were both in and just couldn't believe that the man who had done all of that was the same man that had kidnapped them that day.

Danny couldn't even imagine the extent of what Sho's sudden appearance must have been doing to Annabeth. He had heard the story of how she and Steve had met and he knew about Alex too, but not a detail was ever disclosed about anything of what happened then.

\- Listen – Steve started – we're gonna get out of this. Chin and Kono must already know that something's wrong and they'll start looking for us – he stopped for a second to see if she was listening and since she wasn't looking at him, he added – Annabeth I'm not gonna let him hurt you again, do you hear me? – That got Annabeth's attention but when she looked up at him, and then at Danny, neither of them expected her answer.

\- No. you listen to me very carefully. There's no stopping that man from whatever he's about to do to any of us. Most likely he's gonna use you against me to keep me in line so we all should be preparing for whatever's gonna come. Our only chance to get out of this alive is to do exactly as he tells us to do until we can find a way to escape from this people. So I'm warning you, don't make me any promises because you're not gonna be able to keep them. Now that he has me again, he's not going to let me go that easily so, if anything, try to spend your energy on keeping each other alive. I can handle myself – she finished and by the time she did, the cold and hard persona she wore whenever she encountered herself in a situation like this had completely settled in.

Danny and Steve were unnerved by watching the change happen and by what she was saying. Steve wanted to believe that fear was the only thing making her act like this but he wondered if apart from that, there was truth underneath her words. He knew what it was like to be kidnapped and under the possibility of getting tortured. God he knew! But it hurt him to understand, maybe truly understand for the first time since meeting Annabeth that she knew exactly what that felt like too. Danny, on the other side, was just plainly baffled.

\- You can handle yourself? Right, because having a panic attack two minutes ago means you're handling yourself just fine.

\- Danny… - said Steve as a little warning and Annabeth placed that hard and cold gaze upon him.

But none of them had any chance to say anything else because the van came to a sudden halt and not a second before they found themselves at gunpoint and being led into a storage facility inside a compound apparently in the middle of nowhere.

Annabeth tried to take everything in just in case they actually managed to get out, but soon her view of the place was obstructed when they entered a little holding room. They were then made to get on their knees facing the door, and Sho Wun.

 **Well, that was chapter one. I really hope someone liked it or is at least intrigued by it. I really REALLY love reviews and the more sincere they are the more motivated I am to write more chapters.**

 **Since this story isn't meant to be too long, I hope I can actually finish it. Please don't hate me if it takes a little time for me to update. And for those of you who read my other stories, don't lose hope yet… I may post another chapter or two soon : )**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! I decided to post a new chapter today to give you guys a little bit more to judge if you like the story or not… For those of you who are now following this story and have made it one of your favorites: thank you thank you thank you! I'd like to hear your thoughts about it so feel free to leave a review!**

 **On with de story, this is where we left off on the past chapter:**

 _Annabeth tried to take everything in just in case they actually managed to get out, but soon her view of the place was obstructed when they entered a little holding room. They were then made to get on their knees facing the door, and Sho Wun._

\- What do you want from us? – asked Steve, concerned by the look Sho was giving Annabeth. But instead of answering, he walked to stay directly in front of her. Danny and Steve couldn't get their eyes of off him while Annabeth just looked straight ahead.

\- Get up – he commanded and she slowly did. She knew better than to show an attitude right from the beginning. Sho signaled to one of his men to get behind her and start untying the ropes around her wrists – Are you going to behave yourself? – He asked. She only responded by staying still and with her eyes still fixed on the opposite wall – good… I knew you would – he started pacing around her, looking her up and down and that set Danny off.

\- Hey! Hey! You perv! He asked you what do you want with us – Sho Wun sighted.

\- Patience Detective Williams, you'll find out soon enough.

\- Soon enough? No, I actually think I wanna find out right now if you and your buddies don't mind – he retorted back.

\- I appreciate what you're trying to do detective. Having the spotlight turned on you instead of her but let me assure you right now that that ain't going to work. Now, take off your clothes.

\- What?! – asked Danny totally perplexed by that request but suddenly enraged at finding out he wasn't talking to him. He was looking at Annabeth once again.

She hesitated for a moment but found her resolve when one of the men moved against Steve and punched him in the face. Annabeth knew Steve could take more than that but she wasn't going to be the reason of either him or Danny getting hurt, so she started taking her shoes, socks, pants and t-shirt off, staying only in her underwear. She kept a composed face through the whole ordeal just trying not to show how much this was affecting her and how many memories were coming at the moment. Sho Wun then ignored his other two prisoners and focused only on her.

\- You've grown – he said and he kept staring at her.

The look he was giving her was enough to make Danny and Steve want to vomit. Then Sho Wun stepped closer to Annabeth and with one hand started caressing her neck with just enough force that she had to title her head back and to the side a little bit.

The guard had to physically restrain the other prisoners because they were having none of that. Annabeth's face remained impassive through the whole ordeal and they could have been fooled into believing that she wasn't as affected as she should have been, except for when Sho Wun leaned in and whispered something into her ear.

Whatever he had said made her look at him directly in the eyes with what, for a second, seemed like fearful look. Then she quickly covered it up and resumed her mission of staring the wall down.

\- Two hours – Sho Wun said before giving one last look and Annabeth's exposed body and turning around to leave the room followed by the rest of his people, leaving Annabeth, Danny and Steve alone.

The restraints had been taken off from all of them and Danny and Steve turned around to allow Annabeth all the privacy she could get while she slowly put her clothes back on. A few minutes later, Danny couldn't keep resisting and asked the most obvious question.

\- Two hours until what? – Annabeth didn't bother looking at him or even answer the question because she started checking every inch of their little holding room looking for cameras or microphones. She couldn't find any on her first inspection but that didn't mean they weren't there – Annabeth, two hours until what? – And both she and Steve could tell that Danny wasn't handling being locked away very well. She stopped what she was doing to stare for a few seconds at them and then she answered.

\- Two hours until the fun begins – she stated and although she was very good at concealing how she really felt, she couldn't deny to herself the way her heart ached when thinking about what Danny and Steve were about to be subjected to. But this was not the time to be letting emotions run free. She needed to be as cold as she could if she wanted to get them out of there alive. She had already come up with a plan and although it wasn't the most graceful one, it was the quickest and fastest way to save everyone's life, including maybe even hers. And, oddly enough, her plan depended completely on Sho Wun and how long he could keep his "urges" at bay. For the first time ever, she hoped it wouldn't be that long.

 **I am so mega excited to be writing this story and I really hope you guys like it too! I know it's a little bit odd what with this OC character and all the background stuff I really don't explain much, but maybe if you like it enough at the end of this story, then maybe I could start posting a few other things about this character and her life with Five-0! Let me know what you think! Revieeeeeeewwwww…. Pretty pretty please?**


	3. Chapter 3

- **Hello! I'm back with chapter 3! I know it's kind of short but don't worry, more is on the way!**

 **This is what happened last time…**

 _Two hours until the fun begins – she stated and although she was very good at concealing how she really felt, she couldn't deny to herself the way her heart ached when thinking about what Danny and Steve were about to be subjected to. But this was not the time to be letting emotions run free. She needed to be as cold as she could if she wanted to get them out of there alive. She had already come up with a plan and although it wasn't the most graceful one, it was the quickest and fastest way to save everyone's life, including maybe even hers. And, oddly enough, her plan depended completely on Sho Wun and how long he could keep his "urges" at bay. For the first time ever, she hoped it wouldn't be that long._

\- I think we can all guess what that means but – started Steve – what does he want? Do you know? – he asked Annabeth.

\- The other half of the information he didn't get last time.

\- And what would that be? – asked Danny this time.

\- It's best if you don't know.

\- What? You're telling us that we're going to get tortured for some information we don't even know?

\- Trust me; you don't want that weight on your shoulders. It's enough that I have to carry it around.

\- Great! Just great! You're gonna get all Rambo on us now but, you know what? We have been doing this longer than you have and I think we're prepared to deal with it. You don't have to carry this entire situation on your shoulders and it's definitely not your job to protect us, you… - but he didn't get to finish.

\- That's enough Danny – said his partner abruptly.

They both turned to see Annabeth and Danny was quickly taken aback by the look on her face.

While Danny had been talking she just couldn't help the thoughts that came to her mind. She knew Danny was actually showing support and telling her that she wasn't alone on his very Danny loudly way, but she could help but wish she really was totally alone. The thought of Danny and Steve getting hurt or killed because of her was making her physically sick and she knew she wouldn't be able to recover from something like that ever again. That feeling made her resolve of getting them out of there burn even brighter, even if it meant showing them a side of her that she constantly struggled to keep hidden from everyone's view.

What Danny and Steve saw was really hard to explain.

At the exact same time, Annabeth looked like the fierceless teenage girl that could take on the entire world, and the young teenage girl who was actually afraid of their current situation. They also couldn't tell if the shiny look on her eyes came from fear or determination. She looked on the verge of breaking down but at the same time she seemed like she could hold on and face whatever was going to happen to them.

They weren't sure if she had acknowledged anything of what was being said and she honestly didn't know how to respond to any of it, but before she got the chance to say anything they heard footsteps approaching and the sound of keys. Annabeth looked sharply at the door and he whole demeanor changed.

\- What? It hasn't been two hours yet! – protested Steve, coming over to Annabeth and standing between her and the door. Danny mirrored his partner's action and stood straighter. Annabeth quickly grabbed Steve's arm and tried to convey a message to both of them before the door was opened.

\- Hold on as much as you can! – She said looking at them – I have a plan but please hold on as much as you can! – they didn't have time to say anything else because just then the door swung open and four men came in pointing guns at them.

\- You two! – They barked signaling to Danny and Steve. Annabeth's heart started to race faster than ever – come with us!

\- The two hours aren't up – protested Danny only to have a gun pointed directly at his forehead.

\- I said, come with us.

As they started to lead them away, Annabeth tried once more to send them a message with her eyes telling them to hold on and when the door was shut closed again, leaving her all alone, she stepped closer to it and rested her forehead on the cold metal.

\- Please hold on – she whispered while letting the warrior she had become years ago completely take over – the show's on.

 **So? How did you like it? Should I continue? Should I quit it? Let me know what you think pleeeeeease! I love reviews! They sent me right back to writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lanteaddicted: thank you soooo much for reviewing! I'm really glad that you like this story! I'm posting this today just for you and for everyone else who favorited the story!**

 **Here we go!**

 _Please hold on – she whispered while letting the warrior she had become years ago completely take over – the show's on._

A couple of hours passed before anything changed again, during which time Annabeth dedicated herself more throughoutly to inspect the room looking for any electronic device and also testing the integrity of the door, happy to notice that the door wasn't anything out of the ordinary. She also checked the status for any aiding tool she might still conserve and smiled very satisfactorily when she glanced down at her shoes. They would come in handy when the time came.

Later she took her time to try and imagine the worst possible state in which Steve and Danny might be in so that she could face it better when the time came for them to be thrown back into the room.

Her feelings of concern for them were actually the easiest and hardest part of her plan. It wouldn't take any effort at all to be worried sick and mad about what they were gonna be put through. The hard part was going to be keeping those feelings controlled enough to not lose her head in the process and blow up the whole plan.

After she made sure to have covered every aspect of the plan that she possibly could, she sat back against the wall directly opposite to the door to wait for her friend and brother's arrival.

To say that she was surprised when the door opened again was the understatement of the year. She was expecting Danny and Steve to stumble into the room all bloody and beaten; maybe even unconscious. So the first shock came when only Steve was dragged inside. The second was that he was totally fine. At least Annabeth couldn't see anything that indicated otherwise. The only thing that actually stood out was Steve's annoyed expression.

Annabeth was instantly on her feet and trying to see if Danny was anywhere to be seen but soon the door was closed shut again.

\- What happened? Are you okay? Where's Danny? – she asked quickly, breathing a sigh of relieve when Steve confirmed that she was indeed okay.

\- I don't know where Danny is – he said – they separated us as soon as we left. Did they do anything to you? Annabeth? – He insisted when she didn't answer. She looked at him then.

\- No, no… I'm fine – she was quickly getting over her shock of seeing Steve perfectly fine and was soon overwhelmed with another thought.

\- Oh my God! Danny… if they didn't do anything to you then they must have concentrated on him.

Steve lost his opportunity to answer when they heard a loud voice complaining on the other side of the door.

\- You hear that? – asked Steve.

As soon as they realized that the voice was Danny's, they walked closer to the door which was soon opened to let Danny in.

Annabeth sucked in a breath when she saw him being pushed a little hard towards them. But despite the fact that he was muttering curses nonstop, he, too, was perfectly fine.

Annabeth had gotten closer to the door to glance outside and locked eyes with Sho Wun and she gave him exactly what he was expecting from her: a shocked and confused look; one that he returned with a satisfied smile. The door swung shut for a second time in the last ten minutes and the silence was broken by Danny and Steve assuring each other that they were both unharmed.

\- I don't understand – said Danny – they just kept you alone in a room too? – He asked Steve.

\- Yes. I thought for sure they were going at you guys but after a couple of hours they just brought me back and you're alright – he stated, clearly confused and annoyed – I don't get this guy.

\- He's playing with us – said Annabeth finally – taking you guys before the two hours are up, locking you away to bring you back without as much as a punch to the face when we expected you'd get beaten… he's playing with us, messing with us psychologically.

\- So what? He's just gonna wait patiently ´till you decide to give him the information he wants? Out of pure boredom?

She didn't answer, she wasn't exactly sure how anyway. But if messing with her mind was what he wanted, well… two could play that game.

\- …a plan? – She heard Steve asking, suddenly realizing that she had zoned out a bit.

\- Sorry, what?

\- You said you had a plan. Care to elaborate?

\- Mmm… yeah, about that…

How was she going to explain her plan to them? Her main goal, after saving their lives of course, was to keep them totally unaware of anything that happened during their escape attempt, which was going to be a little difficult if they were going to spend so much time together. She needed to get away from them o she didn't know if she was going to be brave enough to do what she needed to do. She needed to get alone with Sho Wun and she couldn't have Steve or Danny jeopardize that with their desire to protect her from him.

She sighted and sat down again. If she was going to play such a dangerous game, she might as well play all her cards well.

\- It's not exactly an elaborated plan – she told them – more like the idea of breaking the nose of whoever came through that door next and make a run for it.

\- You're right – said Danny taking a seat next to her – that's not a much elaborated plan.

\- I know – she smiled weakly – thought Steve might like it though.

\- Him? Definitely – Danny stated.

Steve just took this as his cue to sit down as well.

\- How are you holding up? – He asked Annabeth.

\- Me? I'm fine really. Apart from being annoyed as hell… - Steve and Annabeth stared at Danny with a mixture of annoyance and humor – oh, you meant her…right.

Annabeth smiled at him shyly at first but then a laugh made its way out of her mouth and she couldn't help it. Soon Steve joined her and they were both laughing out loud.

\- Glad you two find me amusing. It's good to know that some of us are having a good time.

After a few minutes the laughter died down and Annabeth rested her head on the wall, her half closed eyes giving away just how tired she really was, and before she lost her resolve, she said.

\- I'm sorry… I've never been one to dwell on the negative side of things but – she cleared her throat against the knot that was uncomfortably taking its hold on her – I don't want anything to happen to you. He wants information that I have and he's gonna use you to get it out of me.

\- Annabeth – Danny started, but she cut him off.

\- I just want you to know that I would give anything in order to save you. I would do anything as long as I can protect you, even if it means… - she looked down at her hands, kind of ashamed.

\- Even if what? – asked Steve. She closed her eyes and leaned her head into his shoulder, savoring the false sense of protection that it gave her when Steve leaned in closer and out his arm around her. She had said what she needed to say and she could only hope that it had been enough to set things in motion already, because she knew she wasn't going to be able to keep this façade up forever, not when the façade was actually inches away from being the reality.

Steve and Danny the shared a concerned look and only when they thought Annabeth had fallen asleep did they dare to voice their thoughts out loud.

\- I don't like the effect he has on her – Danny said first – it's like he can control her with that look he gives her – he whispered.

\- I don't know exactly what happened the first time – responded Steve – don't think anyone except her really knows, but I can tell you Danny, it was bad. Whatever happened then must have been… I don't even know how to describe it, but I can't let that happen to her again. I already failed her once. We need to find a way out of this soon. Danny just sighted.

\- Let's hope Chin and Kono can find us soon. Who knows what's next on this crazy guy's super creepy psychological game.

And with that, they settled in for what they thought would be a very uncomfortable night. They had no idea.

 **There you have it! A cliffhanger! Muaaahahaha! Let me know what you think! I'd love to hear your thoughts about this!**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooo happy that you guys are liking this story! In fact, I'm writing a new chapter right now! In the mean time… I'll post this next chapter. Maybe it's not as long as the last one, but I promise is fun!**

 _And with that, they settled in for what they thought would be a very uncomfortable night. They had no idea._

Annabeth didn't mean to actually fall asleep, but even she had to admit that everything that had happened during the day had taken its toll on her, not just emotionally, but physically too. That's why she felt really disoriented when out of nowhere the door to their holding room was opened very loudly and no less than eight men entered pointing their guns at them while some came closer to grab Steve and Danny.

\- Get off me you son of a … - but Danny was cut off by a punch to the stomach.

They all wanted to fight it at first, especially after seeing Danny getting hit, but things happened so quickly and they were surrounded by so many men with various types of machine guns that they knew they didn't stand a chance. Annabeth tensed herself in anticipation but she knew she couldn't act yet, not when Steve and Danny were so close.

They expected to get dragged away again from the room but instead, two chairs were brought in and Danny and Steve were made to sit facing the wall and Annabeth with their hands tied to the chairs.

Annabeth was left standing unrestrained with her back to the wall and her heart was doing summersaults by the time Sho Wun walked through the doors and in between the chairs to stand directly in front of her. She could only think that the true game was about to begin. Behind him, a really bulky man approached and stood just next to Sho. She didn't need to ask what he was there for. Steve and Danny knew it too and they looked at each other with an encouraging nod. Two seconds later, Sho Wun said:

\- Tell me what I want to know – she glanced at Steve and Danny and they both shook their heads. If there was something they all agreed on was that telling him anything would mean getting killed faster, so she remained silent – very well… - he nodded to the man standing right next to him.

Just like the first time, the blow to the head wasn't strong enough to leave her unconscious, but it was definitely hard enough to leave her ears ringing afterwards. Also, the blow was so unexpected that the force of the hit made her lose her balance and fall against the wall where she put her hand out for support and stood upright again. She looked at Sho with surprise evident in her eyes. What was he doing? He knew that beating her wasn't going to get him answers. And then she remembered: " _he's playing with us_ ", he was constantly doing the unexpected. Well, she thought, as long as it kept him away from Danny and Steve, she was fine with it.

\- Tell me what I want to know – she knew she had to take advantage of the situation to make her plan speed up, so she just stood there without saying a word. She needed to make Sho angry ever so slowly. Sho Wun nodded again and this time, when the blow came, she was ready. She sidestepped the man and blocked the punch with her forearms before bending at the waist and passing right underneath him. Sho Wun smiled and snapped his fingers. Right on cue one of the men standing behind Danny produced a knife and held it to his throat with just enough force to draw blood.

\- Hey! – He started to protest but stopped altogether when the knife pressed in harder and more blood started spilling out and running down his neck. Annabeth looked at him with her heart on her throat.

\- One more stunt like that and the knife goes in – Sho warned and signaled to Jeff (she had decided to call him that) with another nod of his head.

Without having time to brace herself Jeff came closer from where he was left standing after she had sidestepped him and punched her directly in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped and fell on one knee while clutching her stomach with one hand. Or she would have fallen if Jeff hadn't been gripping her other arm with a vice like grip, keeping her upright and vulnerable for another attack; not that she could have resisted anyway. When the second punch to the stomach came, she tried to put her training at use and hardened her abdominal muscles while doubling over in compass with Jeff's fist and letting her weight sag a little bit more throwing in a cough just for good measure. That technique wasn't flawless, but the punch definitely didn't hurt as much as the last one.

Unfortunately, there's only so much you can do against punches directed to your head.

The open palm slap came viciously hard and the stinging sensation left on her right cheek was more like a burn, bringing some unavoidable tears to her eyes and making her fall the rest of the way to the ground. She could hear Steve and Danny protesting and fighting against their restraints but there was nothing they could do to prevent any of it.

\- Tell me what I want to know – Sho repeated. She looked up to Steve and Danny and remained silent.

With that, Jeff came closer and grabbed her arm to pull her up but twisting it painfully behind her back while doing so and she couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her lips. This time though, instead of using his fist, Jeff brought up his knee and hit her again in the stomach. She repeated the defense technique and then let herself fall completely to the ground now, but she didn't have time to recover or protect herself because Jeff's boot slammed full force against her stomach making her gasp and roll a few inches to the side due to the hit. She was struggling to breathe now. She coughed a couple of times and started to get on her knees when Jeff grabbed her by the hair pulling her all the way up to stand with her back against him and facing Sho Wun and the rest of them. Her teeth were clenched because of the pain from her hair being pulled but she managed to say:

\- I'm not gonna tell you anything – Sho Wun actually laughed.

\- I haven't been asking you – he said and when she looked at him with confusion in her eyes, he stepped aside and turned to Steve and Danny.

 **Did you like it? Was it too much? Is it okay? Thank you so much for reviewing and for sticking with me and this out of the blue character and story!**


	6. Chapter 6

\- **I know last chapter was kind of intense… but this one will bring it down a notch or two…**

 **…**

 **Or maybe not xd Enjoy!**

I'm not gonna tell you anything – Sho Wun actually laughed.

\- I haven't been asking you – he said and when she looked at him with confusion in her eyes, he stepped aside and turned to Steve and Danny.

\- They don't know anything – she stated.

\- I know, but I need to be sure – with a quick glance his way, Jeff let go of her hair and made her get on her knees while taking hold of her left arm. When she felt him pull her arm all the way back she lost her balance and had to put her free hand against the floor. Her eyes widened in fear because she knew what was coming and her breathing became more rapid. Apparently, Steve also knew what that position meant.

\- Stop! She already told you we don't know anything. She wouldn't even tell us what you want! – He screamed – you don't have to do this!

\- Tell me what I want to know – Sho said again with his voice impassive. Danny screamed next.

\- Are you stupid? Didn't you hear what he just said? We don't know anything you stupid moron! – Sho looked back over his shoulder.

\- Do it – he said. Annabeth closed her eyes in anticipation.

\- No! Don't! – They both yelled, but it was too late.

The pain was so intense that she couldn't hold back her scream as her shoulder was slowly dislocated. Tears were running down her face and she didn't seem able to suck in a breath.

After that, Jeff let her go and she fell to the floor one more time. When he stepped over her, he deliberately kicked her left arm and kept walking to the door. That movement made her moan in pain.

\- You animal! – Danny screamed.

\- You're gonna pay for this! – said Steve.

But Sho Wun paid them no attention as he walked out of the room with his men following behind. When Steve and Danny were released, they ran to Annabeth's side while the chairs were taken away and they were left alone once more.

\- Annabeth… - Steve said when he approached her but stopped just a few inches away from her when she flinched and tried to get away, which only caused her more pain in her shoulder. She was now trying to breathe through the pain and she had her eyes screwed shut.

\- Try to breathe slower or you're gonna get dizzy – said Steve, trying again to reach Annabeth and placing his hand gently on her back. She reacted to the touch by opening her eyes and locking them with Steve's. He could see the pain behind her eyes but he could also detect something else. Relief maybe? After a few minutes, her breathing went back to normal – Annabeth I know you're in pain right now but we need to set that shoulder in place or it's just gonna get worse – he half expected her to shrink back and away from him, which he wouldn't have blamed her for, but this was Annabeth they were talking about and she knew what had to be done.

\- I know – she said determined and cleared her throat since her voice had come out rusty and laced with pain.

\- You need to be sitting – Steve said and motioned for Danny to come closer and help. They slowly helped her get into a sitting position with Danny behind her supporting her weight and Steve in front of her and a little to her left side. She was cradling her left arm and couldn't help the gasp that sounded after Steve took her hand and placed his own on her elbow. He was trying to be as gentle as possible but there was really no way to sugarcoat what he was doing.

\- All right, I'm gonna count to three okay? – He positioned himself at the right angle and began the count – one…

\- No! Wait! Wait! – bursted out suddenly Annabeth. She tried to pull away her arm but found she couldn't move it on her own and she knew they couldn't waste more time.

\- Annabeth if I don't… - Steve started patiently.

\- I know, I know just – she breathed in – give me a minute – since she didn't seem able to get her breathing back to normal she turned her head and buried her face on Danny's chest while passing her right arm behind him and clutching the back of his shirt. Realizing that she needed the support, Danny tightened his grip around her waist and put his other hand on her head.

\- It's okay – he said in a comforting tone – the pain will be intense but really brief okay? You can do this, we've got you – she allowed herself a few more seconds to try and slow her heart rate and then nodded her head still hidden on Danny's chest – all right, we good to go? – When she nodded again, Danny stilled himself and Steve took hold of her arm again.

\- Okay then – he said – on three. One… two… three – and he pulled with enough force to pop the shoulder back into place. He was rewarded with a popping sound and a groan from Annabeth.

She hadn't let herself scream and when she felt Steve pull at her arm she just pressed herself harder against Danny pulling at his shirt with her fist, grateful for the fact that he was holding her back with equal force. Steve, too, stayed next to her with a supporting hand on her knee and murmuring soft encouraging words.

\- That's it, ride out the pain. You did great just take big breaths and blow them out slowly.

Five minutes passed and neither Steve nor Danny changed positions or moved until she slowly did, starting with loosening her grip on Danny's shirt and now placing her good arm underneath her left one to support it, glad that the intense pain from a few minutes before was finally receding. When she completely let go of Danny and was able to sit on her own, her features had actually gone back to normal and she looked calmed. As always, the quick change startled Danny and Steve.

\- Thanks – she said to them and then moved to lean against the wall.

\- I don't want to ask this – started Danny – I know it's stupid but, are you okay?

\- I'm okay now – she said honestly. Steve came closer to her and lifted her chin to take a look at the bruises that were already forming on her right cheek. She wanted to slap his hand away and tell them again that she was okay, but she also knew that they needed to check on her to feel actually reassured.

The fact was that, although she obviously hadn't liked the beating, and having her shoulder slowly dislocated was no fun either; she was satisfied with how things had turned out because now she had a set of keys in her power and that could just be the thing that set her whole plan in motion. Of course, Danny didn't miss this.

\- Why are you smiling? – He asked. She reached inside her pocket and brought out the keys.

\- I got this from him – she answered – he was too busy hitting me and making a show out of it to notice.

\- You're unbelievable! – Danny said laughing – but, for all we know they could be his car keys.

\- Well, only one way to find out – said Steve, taking the keys from Annabeth and stepping close to the door to try them. Anticipation was starting to build but all hope of escaping was soon defeated when neither of the keys fit the lock of the door.

\- Damm! – swore Steve. Danny's face fell as well but Annabeth didn't mind if the keys opened the door or not. She knew the trick had worked the moment they heard noises coming closer from the other side.

 **I really hope you liked this chapter! I'd love to know what you think of the whole story and especially of Annabeth and her interaction with Steve and Danny! Also I think the raiting of the story may change to M later…but for now I think we're save on T… Until next time!**

 **P.S: thanks for the reviews! I really really appreciate them**


	7. Chapter 7

**I finished this new chapter and had to post it right away! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and I love the fact that you're liking this story so much!**

 **To all my wonderful readers: enjoy!**

 _Damn! – swore Steve. Danny's face fell as well but Annabeth didn't mind if the keys opened the door or not. She knew the trick had worked the moment they heard noises coming closer from the other side._

She stood up quickly, careful not to jostle her arm too much and pleased to notice that it didn't hurt that much anymore.

Steve got away from the door as soon as it opened but couldn't get too far or that much closer to Annabeth which is where he wanted to go, because he was held down by the first two guys that entered the room.

Upon entering, the order he gave was heard loud and clear

\- Get them – Sho said pointing at Steve, who was actually already subdued on the floor, and Danny, whose arm was being restrained behind him.

\- What are you doing? – asked Annabeth as if she didn't know.

\- So you decided to act up and take a couple of keys – he started and someone kicked Steve on the stomach – why would you do that? – this time, a punch to Danny's face – if you know what I'm capable of – a punch to Danny's gut – and I told you to behave – Steve's face came next – what where you planning to do? – Danny groaned when someone kicked him from behind – it seems like I have to teach you to behave again – he finished and Steve got kicked on the stomach again which made him cough and take a big breath afterwards.

\- Stop – Annabeth said sounding more angry than scared.

\- Sorry – Sho Wun mocked – I don't think I heard you right.

\- STOP IT! Taking the keys was my idea and they didn't even work! – She needed to sound desperate too.

\- Well someone needs to get punished – " _Bingo!_ " Annabeth thought, " _he caved_ "

\- If you want to punish someone, punish me! You don't have to punish them! – She said making emphasis on the punishing part and stepping closer to where Steve and Danny where being beaten.

\- I wouldn't do that if I were you – Sho warned but she went to help them anyway, getting caught in the middle and being held back as she struggled half heartedly to get free – have I taught you nothing? – He asked – or you just don't remember?

\- What are you talking about?! – she yelled – just stop hurting them!

\- There is a way to stop this. You need to be taught manners again and the right way to behave – that phrase sent shivers down Annabeth's spine and she opened her eyes wide, suddenly stopping her struggles.

\- What? – Asked Steve – What is it Annabeth? – worried about her expression and trying not to flinch when another fist met his face.

\- I'll do it – Annabeth whispered softly – I'll do it just stop hurting them.

\- Annabeth what is he talking about? – asked Danny this time, which earned him a punch as well. At seeing this, Annabeth repeated herself.

\- I said I'll do it. If you want I'll do it but stop hurting them – Sho Wun smiled and came closer to her. At his command, the men holding her let her go and stepped back.

\- So… you're willing to do this for me not to hurt them but you won't tell me what I want to know, which would make me stop hurting them as well – she didn't say anything- I might actually start to think that you like it.

\- We both know the minute I tell you anything we'll all end up dead – she spat, making sure to look defiantly into his eyes. He smiled.

\- Well… you do know me – he responded while placing his hand on her neck and bringing his face closer – let's do this then – and he started kissing her neck. Screams of protest where heard and her stomach fell to the floor.

\- What are you doing? – she asked while trying to step away from Sho Wun but finding herself stuck between him and the wall – stop – she said.

\- Don't struggle – he ordered but panic was starting to set in and she tried to push him away. He was kissing her again while running his hands up and down her body.

\- Hey! You son of a bitch! – Danny screamed but no one paid him any attention.

When Sho Wun tried to unbutton her pants she pushed his hand away and made a movement to get away only to be stopped by a loud shout:

\- I said don't struggle! – And right after there was a pained scream as someone got kicked really hard on the back.

\- Steve! – Danny said, as someone kicked him again. Sho Wun kept his gaze on her.

\- You said you would do it so don't struggle or one of them dies right now – he warned and she locked eyes with Steve on the floor. He shook his head to tell her not to do this but she couldn't refuse now. Her plan had completely failed and there was nothing she could do about it.

When Sho Wun started kissing her neck again and fumbled with the waistband of her jeans, she actually stopped breathing. This was actually going to happen: she was going to get raped in front of Danny and Steve and she wanted to die.

 **So this is the part where I'm not sure if I should change the rating from T to M… what do you guys think? There may be some hard descriptions on the chapters to come but is not that drastic either…**

 **I can't wait to see what you think about this chapter! So let me know PLEEEAAASSEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here's another chapter… just to keep building the tension! I also changed the rating of the story from T to M… what I describe in this chapter is about as bad as it gets, so let me know if it's safe to go back to T.**

 **I promise, to those of you worried about Annabeth (Aquababy58), I'm not completely evil you know?... just a little bit xd Also, I believe it's time to change things for the better, so sit tight and hope for the tides to turn soon!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _When Sho Wun started kissing her neck again and fumbled with the waistband of her jeans, she actually stopped breathing. This was actually going to happen: she was going to get raped in front of Danny and Steve and she wanted to die._

Her breathing had become agitated as she tried not to move or physically react and when Sho managed to get his hand inside her pants, the tears she had been fighting so hard to hold in place started to fall slowly down her cheeks.

She could feel every one of his fingers doing unholy things to her and she pressed herself harder into the wall to try and get some support. She couldn't take this. Danny and Steve were fighting like hell to stop this from happening but nothing was working. Her plan had totally backfired and she didn't know what else to do.

\- Please – she whispered next to Sho's ear – not here. Not in front of them – she gasped when he inserted two of his fingers in and jumped a little when he repeated the motion, needing to actually grab a hold of his shoulder not to fall from how weak her knees had become – sir please – she cried – I promise I'll behave and do what you like, just not here.

Sho Wun stopped what he was doing for a second to look at her eyes. She seemed sincere enough and, the truth was, he actually didn't want and audience either and the idea of her doing the things he liked out of fear of getting her friends killed was more than arousing.

When she felt his hand pull away from her she hoped her words had worked but she was sure of it when he stepped away and told his men to get out and stop hurting Steve and Danny.

She took a big breath and prepared herself because her plan might actually work after all.

\- One false move, one word out of line or even the tiniest bit of resistance from you and I'll come back and pull the trigger myself. Are we clear? – She just nodded – all right. Let's go – and she was led from the room.

While she was being led outside, she looked at Danny and Steve ad mouthed the words: I'm sorry. They thought she was apologizing for caving into Sho Wun's demands on their behalf, but she was doing it for something entirely different.

\- Annabeth you don't have to do it! – Steve yelled but anything else that might have been said died away when the door was shut closed.

Once alone in the room, Steve and Danny got up from the floor with some effort and started pounding the door hard.

\- Hey! Don't do it! Hey! – Steve yelled but they both knew nothing they said now would help – Damm it! – He yelled again, this time punching the door with his bare knuckles. At the third punch, Danny stepped in.

\- Babe, stop that… Steve, don't do that – and he grabbed a hold of his partner's arm before he could hit the door again. Steve looked back at him with desperation in his eyes.

\- He's gonna rape her Danny and she won't be able to defend herself because of us! We can't get out of here to help her and she had to accept doing that because we're sitting ducks here! – he started pacing the room now.

\- Then let's frisking get out of here! Bring out the super ninja crazy-seal out of you and let's get out of this whole place – Danny stated.

\- What do you want me to do? Break the door down? – Steve retorted.

\- No, but maybe if we annoy the crap out of whoever's out there guarding the door, then maybe you can snap the guy's neck when he comes to tell us to shut up. It was Annabeth's first plan all along right? – He reasoned. Steve knew they didn't have another way to get out of the room than luring someone in, and who else than Mr. Annoyance himself to do it? So he looked at Danny in the eyes and said:

\- Let's make some noise then – and they both started pounding the door and yelling at whoever might be there listening.

 **I know I know too much drama! But it had to be done… next chapter I promise things get better for our favorite characters!**

 **Let me know what you think PLEASE! What do you think will happen next? What would you like to read?**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I realize this chapter is super super short but I just wanted to give you guys something to read! I hope you like it though despite of its length.**

 **This is where we left of last time…**

 _What do you want me to do? Break the door down? – Steve retorted._

 _\- No, but maybe if we annoy the crap out of whoever's out there guarding the door, then maybe you can snap the guy's neck when he comes to tell us to shut up. It was Annabeth's first plan all along right? – He reasoned. Steve knew they didn't have another way to get out of the room than luring someone in, and who else than Mr. Annoyance himself to do it? So he looked at Danny in the eyes and said:_

 _\- Let's make some noise then – and they both started pounding the door and yelling at whoever might be there listening._

Once she found herself out of the room and being led through the hallway, she tried further to calm herself. This was her plan and she needed to stay focused. She memorized the way from the room to wherever they were going so she could come back and retrieve Danny and Steve once she was done.

They walked down the same flight of stairs they had used upon arriving to the place and turned left to go through a door. After the door, there was a small hallway with other doors lining the walls. They stopped at the third and last door to the right.

Sho Wun then grabbed her forearm and before opening the door, he told his men to leave them alone.

Annabeth glanced outside one last time to count how many guards would remain on the hallway. Two of them stayed behind; the rest were out.

Her attention was brought back to the room she had just entered when Sho shut the door and walked further inside. She could see a wooden table and a chair against the left wall of the small place; there was nothing else.

Sho started taking off his jacket. She walked closer to her and she couldn't help taking a step back out of pure instinct but Sho's expression became dangerous and she took a deep breath, bracing herself.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and she couldn't refuse. She played along and kissed him back letting herself be pushed back into the table she had seen. His hands were all over her and she had her eyebrows scrunched in disgust. He pressed himself against her and she responded by moaning slightly, she knew he liked that. He broke away from her lips and said:

\- See? I knew you liked this too.

He moved on into kissing her neck and reaching down to unbutton her pants. She gave him full access by leaning back and once he did, she gasped in faked pleasure. She also brought her knees up and hugged herself tighter to Sho so she could reach her feet.

\- I guess you really don't want them to get hurt, do you? – Sho Wun laughed and went to get his hand inside her pants. That's when she grasped the knife she had hidden inside the shoe sole of her right foot and brought it to Sho's throat with not enough force to cause serious damage but thought to make Sho stop what he was doing and stare at her.

\- What? – she asked – you seriously thought I was still under your control? After all this time?

By that time she had pushed herself off the table and was now slowly making Sho take some steps back while still pressing the knife to his throat.

\- You have definitely singed you're friends death now – spat Sho with venom in his voice. Annabeth just smirked.

\- Don't count on that.

\- You'll never make it out of here. I have armed guards all over the place. The moment you step out of here without me, they won't hesitate to shoot on sight – he said, swallowing carefully and wondering how she had managed to get her hands on a knife.

\- We'll see about that – and she lowered her knife.

 **Well? What did you guys think? Did you like it? Did you expect it? It's time to turn the tables on our side! And don't worry, Steve and Danny will have plenty of actions on the chapters to come…I just need to actually sit down and write them. The story is all finished in my head…but I haven't had much time to sit and write it!**

 **Remember… reviews motivate to sit and write! So PLEASE feel free to leave a review! I'd like to know your thoughts about this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, there you have it! Next chapter is up! Sorry for the long wait! I'm actually gonna start working on the next one so I can post it as soon as I can!**

 **Enjoy!**

\- You'll never make it out of here. I have armed guards all over the place. The moment you step out of here without me, they won't hesitate to shoot on sight – he said, swallowing carefully and wondering how she had managed to get her hands on a knife.

\- We'll see about that – and she lowered her knife.

The moment she did, Sho Wun made an attempt to attack her but she was expecting it and with a swift movement, she knocked him out by sending a direct blow to his head. Before he could fall all the way to the floor, unconscious, she grabbed him and struggled a little with his weight but was able to keep him somewhat upright, and then, she yelled just loud enough so that only the guards outside on the hallway could hear her:

\- Help! Someone please! – She heard the two guards outside the door come closer and reach for the handle. She had hidden her knife underneath Sho's body and prepared to take them out.

\- What happened? – asked the first one upon entering – what did you do? – he barked, while pointing his machine gun at her. She tried to look afraid and confused.

\- I didn't do anything! He just collapsed! – she was breathing rapidly just for show – he was… we were…and then he was complaining of chest pain and then, he just collapsed – she was making herself as small as possible and the guard could see the state of her clothes and her frightened face. She was obviously agitated – help me please I can't hold him anymore! – she complained while sinking to the floor due to Sho's weight.

When the first guard came closer to stop the both of them from falling to the floor, she slashed out with her knife across the guy's throat as fast as she could. He didn't stand a chance. He was dead by the time his body hit the floor.

Soon she leapt out and kicked the other guard's gun out of his hands before he could fire any shot and punched him in the throat so he couldn't cry for help and alert anyone else. She was trying to be as quiet and stealth as possible, not wanting to attract anyone's attention just yet. The second guard, while trying to breathe as best as he could, also produced a knife from his pants pocket and striked forward. Annabeth sidestepped him easily but underestimated the velocity and quick reaction of his attacker, so she had to block a vicious jab coming her way from her left side.

The guard found his voice again and made an attempt to yell for help and raise the alarm, but she couldn't let that happen. The more guards she could take out before all hell broke loose, the more possibilities she had of getting Steve and Danny out of that place.

After the feeling that killing the first guard that fast gave her, she had tried to subdue the second one by merely overpowering him and render him unconscious, but at the site of him taking a big breath to call for help, she couldn't keep wasting time. So she striked. Before he even had a change to say a word, she threw her knife at him as a distraction while running towards him. The distraction worked as the guy ducked to avoid the knife that would impale him on the chest, but failed to see Annabeth coming directly at him and jumping, placing her legs around his head and bending backwards to bring the guy to the floor, effectively snapping his neck while doing so.

She stayed on the floor for a full minute, bringing her breathing back under control and locking away the feeling of hopelessness that overwhelmed her every time she let the killer inside her take control. She knew she had to do it.

After that minute, she got up and readjusted her clothes while fixing her ponytail. She recovered her knife and took both guard's weapons so she could give them to Danny and Steve. She tucked the second guard's gun on the waistband of her jeans and hung the straps of the machine gun around her shoulders. Then she went to the door and peeked outside. There was no one.

She exited the room and walked slowly through the hallway, listening for any sign of approaching footsteps. She couldn't hear anything so she kept going until she reached the door that connected the hallway with the open space of the compound. She knew the stairs would be to her right once she was out, but she needed to take care of the remaining guards first.

 **Finally we see some action on the good side! I'd looooove to know what you think! I promise… Steve and Danny will get plenty of action soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello there! I know I'm not your favorite person right now due to how much it took me to write this chapter and post it. I've been having a hard time emotionally these past few weeks and, also, work is stressful! But, I realized today that I could continue to ignore my passion and drown on self pity or I could keep using this mean to let out my frustration writing… so here I am again!**

 **I really hope you guys like this knew update! It's full of action!**

 **This is where we left off last chapter:**

 _After that minute, she got up and readjusted her clothes while fixing her ponytail. She recovered her knife and took both guard's weapons so she could give them to Danny and Steve. She tucked the second guard's gun on the waistband of her jeans and hung the straps of the machine gun around her shoulders. Then she went to the door and peeked outside. There was no one._

 _She exited the room and walked slowly through the hallway, listening for any sign of approaching footsteps. She couldn't hear anything so she kept going until she reached the door that connected the hallway with the open space of the compound. She knew the stairs would be to her right once she was out, but she needed to take care of the remaining guards first._

She turned the handle of the door slowly, trying as hard as she could not to make a sound, not really surprised that the door wasn't locked. There was no need to, right?

Once the door was opened, she set off to do what needed to be done.

\- Hey! You worthless punks! – yelled Danny, banging on the door – Get us out of here!

\- Hey! – Steve yelled too.

\- Hey! Some… - continued Danny but was stopped abruptly by Steve.

\- Wait – he whispered – I think I heard something.

They both pressed themselves to the door to try and hear whatever was going on on the other side. They heard the sound of keys and footsteps approaching and stepped away from the door.

\- Get ready – ordered Steve – I think it worked.

While the person on the other side introduces the key into the door lock, Danny straightened on one side of the door while Steve did the same on the other.

When the door swung open from the outside, Steve lashed out with his leg on a round house kick, but the person entering the room was fast enough to avoid that by falling to the floor and rolling to the side before getting back up again.

What the person failed to notice was Danny approaching and so, before anyone realized what was really happening, the two bodies were sent tumbling to the ground.

When she felt Danny's body connecting with hers she tried to protect her left arm as best as she could, but that didn't mean the hit didn't hurt as hell.

\- What the hell Danny!? – she whispered-yelled, still not wanting to attract unnecessary attention. She had taken care of almost all the guards inside the compound on her way back to them, but she knew there were more outside

\- Annabeth! – both Steve and Danny exclaimed at the same time, looking a little perplexed between her, the open door and the two guards outside sprawled on the floor.

\- What happened? Are you okay? – asked Danny, helping her get up from the floor.

\- Yeah – she answered – no thanks to you though! – she exclaimed. Instantly they could see a bit of the confident Annabeth they knew and loved.

\- Where's Sho? – asked Steve, already grabbing the pistol she was handing him – did he hurt you? Did he do anything to you? – she could see the anxiety written all over his face.

\- Relax – she answered, trying to sound more confident than what she really felt – that pig was never going to land a hand on me ever again. Now, enough talking and more escaping the hell out of here.

\- I hear yah! – exclaimed Danny while adjusting the machine gun in his hands and stepping closer to the door.

They soon went back to business and Steve took up the front, Danny the rear and Annabeth the middle of their little formation to assure the maximum amount of backup they could to each other while getting out of there.

\- How many guards did you count on your way back here? – asked Steve.

\- None. I took care of them all, at least the ones inside the compound – she answered calmly. She had to stop herself from running into Steve when he suddenly stopped.

\- You took care of all of them? – he asked surprised – how?

\- I'm a spy remember?

\- Yeah but still… - tried to say Danny but he didn't get very far.

\- I'm a _good_ spy, alright? Can we leave this talk for later?

The both nodded and proceeded to keep walking.

Annabeth really didn't want to get into the details of how she had taken care of the guards. They were going to see them anyway on their way out.

The fact that she seemed more in control of herself now didn't mean she actually was. Her hart was still pounding a hundred miles per hour and she was fidgety and jumpy.

When they rounded the first corner to arrive to the flight of stairs that would lead them down, they saw the first fallen guards, not counting the ones outside the room they had just left behind.

From the top of the stairs they could see the ten or so bodies on the grounds scattered on different places. Some were just on the threshold of the main entrance of the compound, some were near a few rows of industrial size boxes, some were on a corner and one was in the middle of the staircase.

\- Are they all dead? – asked Steve while bending down on top of the guard from the stairs and feeling his neck to find a pulse.

\- I don't know – answered Annabeth.

She knew.

\- You did all of this without a single shot being fired? – asked Danny incredulous.

\- Can we just keep going? – she said while walking the rest of the steps down and reaching the floor – we're just sitting ducks here, come on! – she insisted.

\- That… - said a voice coming from the door to their left - … you are – finished Sho Wun as he fired his gun and Steve jumped to push Annabeth out of the way.

That's when all hell broke loose.

 **Okay… so maybe there wasn't that much action, but more is on the way! Don't worry, I don't think I'll take that long to update this time! I'm writing next chapter right now so maybe I'll finish it and post it sometime during the next few days!**

 **Remember that reviews motivate to write faster! And I really LOVE to read your reviews!**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with me!**

 **P.S: I think I might change the rating back to T because the last few chapters are as intense as it's gonna get in terms of mature content. Of course there's still going to be a lot of action, drama and ass kicking, so we're sticking to T to be safe!**

 **REMEMBER: review! Pretty pretty please?!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, here we have another chapter. I know is short but I didn't want to keep you waiting that much anymore. I really hope you like it and this time there IS action all over the place!**

 **Enjoy!**

\- _You did all of this without a single shot being fired? – asked Danny incredulous._

\- _Can we just keep going? – she said while walking the rest of the steps down and reaching the floor – we're just sitting ducks here, come on! – she insisted._

\- _That… - said a voice coming from the door to their left - … you are – finished Sho Wun as he fired his gun and Steve jumped to push Annabeth out of the way._

 _That's when all hell broke loose._

Steve felt the whole impact of the bullet on his arm but he didn't even let the pain register because he wanted to keep pushing Annabeth out of the way. They made it somewhat safely to the corner of the compound where there were industrial size boxes.

Danny had reacted immediately and had fired his weapon in Sho Wun's direction, making him step inside the hallway he had just come from to take cover.

But Danny, too, had to stop firing when the guards from the outside came into the compound having heard all the gunshots. The group of guards entering the place was rather large and when they were all inside, they split into two smaller groups and so, now, Steve, Danny and Annabeth were getting attacked by three different directions.

Once behind the little protection that the flight of stairs provided, Danny was able to offer Steve and Annabeth some coverage and so they were able as well to position themselves into a more defensive stance. Steve started sending his shots to the group of guards closest to the main door while at the same time getting closer to them. Three against one wasn't the best of odds, but he could manage that as long as his partner and his sister could hold their ground.

Annabeth, seeing that Danny and Steve were busy trying to keep the guards at bay and away from her, decided to keep her attention on Sho Wun.

He had gone inside the hallway that led to the room she had been on only a few minutes before, but she knew he could resurface at any time.

She had hoped she had actually hit him hard enough to knock him out for at least an hour, but maybe she hadn't done it right or she had taken far too much time taking care of the other guards when she went back for Steve and Danny.

Either way, she wasn't gonna let that happen again.

She came closer to the door and peered inside. There was no one. So Sho Wun must be inside one of the doors. She supposed it would be the last one to the right, the one they had occupied before, but she still had to clear the other rooms just in case.

She was aware of the fact that she was armed only with a knife, which wasn't much against the gun that Sho Wun was wielding, but she also didn't want anyone else going after the bastard.

The truth was, if she was being honest with herself, that she hadn't killed Wun like she had the rest of the guards because it would have been too easy. The man had ripped her world apart by killing the most important person in the world to her, and she didn't think a simple stab or broken neck would give her the satisfaction she needed.

But she wasn't going to prolong the moment anymore.

This ended today.

While thinking all of that, she had cleared the rooms one by one until she reached the last one and prepared to go in. she knew Sho Wun was expecting her, but that didn't stop her.

She kicked the door open but immediately pressed herself to one side of it, effectively protecting herself from the reaction shots that were sent that way.

When the initial shots ended, she peeked inside quickly to pinpoint Sho's location while sending her knife straight at him.

He was standing directly in front of the door in the middle of the room and while he ducked to avoid the knife, which made a small tear on his arm, she rolled in, avoiding the dead bodies of the guards and stoop up swinging her right leg upwards to kick Sho's gun away from his hands.

He recovered fast enough and sent his own kick aiming at her stomach, making her take a few steps back. After that, they circled each other preparing for a fight. One that promised to be violent and final.

 **I know, I know… this can barely be called a chapter. But it was all I got for the moment and I just wanted to put it out there.**

 **Even though it was short I would still love to hear your comments. They always make my day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I bet you didn't see this coming! Another chapter so soon?**

 **Well, don't get too excited because is the shortest one yet but, also, don't despair… more is on the way.**

 **I actually like this little mini chapter; it's a kind of Danny's POV but without being exactly.**

 **I hope it calms your thirst for another chapter and… be assured: a very BIG moment will be coming soon in this story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _He was standing directly in front of the door in the middle of the room and while he ducked to avoid the knife, which made a small tear on his arm, she rolled in, avoiding the dead bodies of the guards and stoop up swinging her right leg upwards to kick Sho's gun away from his hands._

 _He recovered fast enough and sent his own kick aiming at her stomach, making her take a few steps back. After that, they circled each other preparing for a fight. One that promised to be violent and final._

Steve didn't notice the moment Annabeth slipped inside the hallway since he had distanced himself from her to go after the guards that remained near the main door; but Danny certainly had.

It didn't take a genius to know that things were about to get ugly between her and that maniac of Sho Wun, and although he knew that Annabeth was perfectly capable to win any kind of physical altercation, he was more worried about her mental state after it.

So when he heard the gunshots coming from that direction he quickly made his mind to move towards the noise. The only problem was, he needed to get past the guards that were using him currently as target practice.

Even though he wasn't the type of guy who swam frequently in the waters of "positive thinking", as his partner liked to call it, he had to admit that, at this point, he felt confident enough that they could get out of that situation alive. Unlike at least an hour ago when he thought they were all going to die.

In spite of being clearly outnumbered, they were quickly getting the upper hand. Sho Wun might have been a professional whatever-the-hell-he-was, but his men certainly weren't. They relied on the power of their machine guns and not exactly on the knowledge of combat and gun fight situations. That's how Steve had already managed to drop one of the men he was firing against. Danny knew he was making every round of his weapon count, because it was the only one he had and he was doing exactly the same; they couldn't afford the luxury of running out of ammunition with no other charge available for the moment.

He suddenly had to duck when one of the two guards he was battling against fired a vicious round in his direction, but the other man wasn't quick enough to cover himself again when Danny emerged from his place and sent only a few bullets his way, hitting him square on the chest and sending him flying backwards.

One down, one to go. At least for him.

He dived behind his cover once more and risked a look at his partner. Steve had dropped his second guard and now each of them had only one guard left to outgun before they could go help Annabeth and be done with that nightmare of a day.

He looked in the direction of the hallway both Annabeth and Sho Wun had disappeared into a good few minutes ago and he didn0t know if the lack of gunshot's sounds made him uneasy or not.

He turned his attention back to the last obstacle remaining for him and fired what he hoped would be the last shots of the day.

 **Soooo? How did you like it?**

 **Don't hate me for it being too short. I promise next chapter will be longer and I PROMISE I'll post it by the end of the day… yes… THIS day!**

 **I feel like my muse is back, so I better take advantage of it while it's here.**

 **Reviews? Please?**

 **Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AS PROMISED! Here's chapter 14! I'm super excited for this chapter and I really think you guys are going to like it. I was planning on being mean and splitting it into two, to keep you guys suspended; but decided against it.**

 **I really like the scene I wrote for this chapter and since there's a lot of action, I didn't want to interrupt it.**

 **Don't worry, though, there's still the typical cliffhanger at the end. MUAHAHAHA…**

 **Enjoy…**

 _He looked in the direction of the hallway both Annabeth and Sho Wun had disappeared into a good few minutes ago and he didn0t know if the lack of gunshot's sounds made him uneasy or not._

 _He turned his attention back to the last obstacle remaining for him and fired what he hoped would be the last shots of the day._

Back inside the last room of the right side of the hallway, neither Annabeth nor Sho Wun made a move against each other, yet. And while Annabeth had a serious expression on her face, Sho Wun was smiling slightly.

\- I guess you have dreamed about this moment plenty of times since the last time we saw each other – he said smugly.

\- Only the part where I kill you – she answered steadily. She was trying hard not to let the anger get the better of her.

\- Do you know what I've dreamed about all this time?

\- I can imagine – was her curtly reply.

They were still a good few paces apart, and although they were walking slowly around each other, they didn't dare take their eyes from the other, in case one of the decided to attack.

At her reply, though, Sho Wun made an "Ahhh" kind of sound and smiled even brighter.

\- You might think that might greatest desire would be making you mine again – he started – but when I think of our time together I remember the pain, the gut wrenching pain that showed in your face when I put bullet after bullet inside your little friend. What was his name again? Andy? Aaron?... no, no… Alex, wasn't it?

Annabeth stilled at listening to those words. She always knew that this man was crazy but this reached a whole new level. But, although crazy, the guy was really smart, making her angry enough that she would lose control in a fight and disregard any kind of training, fighting only with the fuel of anger igniting her blows.

She kept staring at him though, waiting to hear his next words.

\- I'm not such a simple man, you know? Even though pleasure, well… pleases me very much; it is true despair that makes causing people pain a very fun game for me. Well, that, and business. Because, in the end, it all comes back to business. So, what do you say? You tell me what I wanna know and you all get to walk out of here alive – after just a few seconds, Annabeth smiled, making her own effort to throw him off by showing him that he wasn't affecting her that much with her words.

\- And what would be the fun in that? – she asked as a way of answering – you know, maybe you and I aren't so different. You saw what I did to your guards. Maybe I, too, enjoy causing other people pain – for a moment she wondered where these words were coming from, or if they held any truth to them, but she didn't have time to ponder too much on that – and I wouldn't miss kicking your ass for anything in the world – and, with that, she was the first to attack.

First she went with a right hook, knowing that Sho was perfectly capable of blocking it, which is why she accompanied the hit with a knee to his stomach. He jumped in compass with the blow, much like she had done to protect herself against the brutal assault from "Jeff".

At the exact same second she lowered her knee, she thrust with her left elbow, ignoring the pain from her recently dislocated and relocated shoulder, aiming again for his head, not waiting for it to connect with his cheekbone or for him to block that as well, to deliver a side kick with her right leg.

Sho Wun managed to intercept her arm but he failed to jump out of reach in time and so Annabeth's kick found its target on Sho's left hipbone, making him stumble and sending him closer to one of the walls.

The series of blows she had just sent made her lose a little bit of balance as well, and so she took a step back to gather herself.

She registered the room looking for the knife she had thrown when she arrived at the room and the gun she had kicked out of Sho's hands. She located both and made a mental not to prevent him from getting to any one of them.

The only other time she had actually fought against Sho Wun on a hand to hand combat was one of the last times she and Alex had tried to escape the place they were being held, and it had been Sho Wun getting the hold of a gun in the middle of their fight what had led to their recapture and the horrible events that followed.

Annabeth made the mistake of getting distracted by an image of how that fateful day had ended, and so Sho Wun managed to get close enough to strike her in the face. And instant burn settled on her left cheek and she momentarily lost balance again, which made her take a step back every time Sho attacked while doing her best to block every blow until she tripped with one of the dead guard's bodies on the ground, ending up pressed against the right wall of the room with Sho's arm on a chokehold pressing her neck and constricting her throat.

She didn't let him press any harder because she hit the armpit of the arm he was using to retain her, making him fling and loosen his grip just long enough for her to grab his arm and yank with all her strength, getting a good hold of his arm and twisting it behind his back, making it his turn to be pressed against the wall with her behind him holding him in place.

\- You're right – he sneered – this is fun.

And he lashed out with his foot, kicking her in the center of the stomach, taking almost all the air out of her lungs and causing her to take several steps back.

Standing now in the middle of the room, half doubled over and with her right arm holding her middle section, Annabeth found herself trying to catch her breath. She had forgotten about her abused ribs and she was having a hard time getting in an upright position again, which gave Sho Wun the opportunity to gain ground on her and punch her square in the left side of her face, sending her all the way to the ground in a daze.

She tried getting some distance between her and Sho Wun by crawling in all fours in the direction of the wall she had in front of her, planning to also use it to help her stand up.

She didn't get very far though.

Sho Wun grabbed her by the ankles and yanked her back towards him, kneeling on top of her while pressing her face painfully to the floor.

\- Maybe I'll just take you right here – he spat while fumbling, again, with the waistband of her pants.

Her right cheek was being crushed against the hard floor and her neck hurt from trying to get out of that position. She couldn't let Wun take her like that, not after everything she had done to avoid it. And that's when she saw it.

The gun. Resting just a few inches out of her reach and to her left.

Calling on the last of her strength, she located Sho's right hand that was now supporting his weight against the floor and behinf her head, and hit it near the elbow, effectively making him lose his balance and toppling him over to the right. She took advantage of the motion and struck back with her left elbow hitting on the face and getting him off of her.

She used those precious seconds of freedom to crawl to her left and pick up the gun.

When she felt Sho Wun getting up and walking in her direction again, she turned around on the floor and pointed the gun at him.

 **Come on… did you like it? Sho Wun is finally getting what he deserves! But how will Annabeth do it? Will Steve or Danny prevent her from killing him? I think what we can all agree on is that Sho Wun is a psycho…**

 **I'd like to know your thoughts on the matter… so please leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm on a roll now!**

 **Here's chapter 15!**

 **I really really really hope you guys like it. I had lots of fun writing it!**

 **Warning: it might be kind of intense…but it's interesting no doubt.**

 **Anyway… ejoy!**

 _Calling on the last of her strength, she located Sho's right hand that was now supporting his weight against the floor and behinf her head, and hit it near the elbow, effectively making him lose his balance and toppling him over to the right. She took advantage of the motion and struck back with her left elbow hitting on the face and getting him off of her._

 _She used those precious seconds of freedom to crawl to her left and pick up the gun._

 _When she felt Sho Wun getting up and walking in her direction again, she turned around on the floor and pointed the gun at him._

He halted right away. She used her feet to push herself all the way to the wall and used one hand to help herself get to her feet; never taking the gun or her eyes away from Sho Wun.

This was it. The moment had finally come.

No one else was there to interfere; no one to stop her from doing what she was about to do.

She knew she could do it. That wasn't the question. The question was: was it really worth it to get herself on the same low level as the man in front of her?

She had done it before but, at what price?

Sho Wun made the mistake of taking Annabeth's hesitation as a sign that she wasn't actually gonna kill him but merely retain him and bring him into custody. She was Five-0 after all; and when he made a move against her, she reacted.

She shot him in the leg.

He screamed and went down on one knee, yelling profanities at her.

\- You bitch! – he hissed.

\- I guess it isn't that fun when the pain is being caused to you right? – she had made up her mind. If she was gonna do this, she wasn't gonna hold anything back. She didn't actually believe she could anyway; not after everything he had done – right? – she repeated. He only looked at her with hate and defiance in his eyes – ANSWER ME! – she yelled, firing the gun again, this time hitting Sho's other leg.

He screamed again and ended with his two knees on the floor, breathing hard through the pain.

She couldn't help it now. The scene had taken her back to the day her world had fallen apart and she needed to do this, for him… for Alex.

\- I want you to tell me – she said, her voice laced with venom.

\- Tell you what? – Sho asked. He received another bullet. This tima, his right upper arm was hit – Ahhh! – he screamed, trying to keep himself somewhat upright. Annabeth looked at him with disgust.

\- I want you to say that you're sorry.

\- For what?! – he spat. She fired again: same location, opposite arm – Ahhh! – he was grunting now, barely able to keep his focus under the incredible amount of pain he was in. he kept quiet though, not telling Annabeth what she wanted to hear because a sudden wave of recognition hit his memory. Annabeth didn't miss it.

\- You remember this, don't you? They you know I haven't hit any major artery; that the shots are clean and they wouldn't be life threatening on their own. Combined though, and untreated, it could take you ours to bleed out and die. Ours that I could spend shooting you in the exact same places over and over again until you tell me what I want to know or your heart stops beating on its own – she remembered the speech all too well and by the end of it she could barely hold herself together. But she needed to end this. She needed to do it her way.

\- Sorry for what?! Raping you? Torturing you? – he asked through clenched teeth.

\- For killing him – she replied, her tone having gone down a notch because she didn't want her voice to break. He actually had the guts to smile.

\- And if I don't? – _God!_ Even he was playing it exactly how it had happened. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised by that. After all, she had begun creating this scenario.

\- TELL ME! – she screamed, also aware of the fact that there were footsteps coming her way from outside the room – SAY IT! – she commanded again, pulling the trigger and shooting the floor only inches away from his groin, making it clear that she really wasn't gonna stop until she got what she wanted.

\- All right! All right! – she could hear faintly someone calling her name from the hallway but she didn0t let it register. This was happening and she tightened her grip on the gun – I'm sorr… - Bang! She didn0t let him finish.

She sent the last shot straight through Sho Wun's head and he fell the rest of the way to the floor, dead.

Danny was the first one to enter the room after the last shot had been fired and Annabeth immediately turned around to him, spooked by his presence and pointed his gun at him. He put his hands in the air quickly and came to a stop.

\- Whoa! Whoa! It's okay, it's me. You can put the gun down.

But he could tell that Annabeth hadn't registered what he had just said. She had a funny look in her eyes and if this wasn't such a delicate situation, he would have made a comment about the typical "aneurysm" face she had inherited with from the McGarrett clan.

She seemed to be looking straight _through_ him and not _at_ him, and so he tried again.

\- Annabeth, it's over now. Put the gun down – but she only held it higher. She was lost in a nasty flashback and, for the time being, she didn't, she couldn't, recognize Danny or any of his words.

That's when Steve came in.

He had taken a quick look at Sho Wun and the position he lied in, the multiple gunshot wounds and the way Annabeth seemed to be looking at something entirely different than the two of them in front of her.

He recognized the scene and stepped closer to her, putting on and authoritative voice and saying:

\- Annabeth put the gun down. We need to get out of here now – Danny actually flinched a little at the harshness of his partner's tone but, apparently, it had worked because Annabeth seemed to focus her eyes on him.

She had been lost inside the memory of the moment Alex had been killed. She really hadn't intended to recreate it like that. Things had just spiraled out of control and she was having a hard time coming back from the flashback.

She was aware of a first voice talking to her, telling her that it was all over.

But, how could it be all over when she kept seeing Alex die over and over in her head? It wasn't over. It would never be over.

But then another voice cut through the fog of her mind and this voice she _did_ recognize. This voice had been there to take her out of that hellhole and to look after her on the days that followed; and it was here now to take her out of the depths of her own mind.

The hand she was gripping the gun with was now shaking violently and Danny feared it would go off at any time, but his partner kept his cool while approaching Annabeth ever so slowly as to not frighten her any more.

\- Annabeth – he started again – It's Steve, all right? I'm gonna get you out of here.

 _Steve_. She thought. He knew Steve.

Steve meant safety. He meant family. He meant home.

She struggled a few more seconds against herself as if trying to put the gun down actually physically hurt her but, eventually, she managed it; letting its weight drag her arms down and adopting a now hunched position.

\- Steve? – she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

He breathed a sigh of relieve when he finally got through to her and walk the rest of the way to her. He took the gun from her hands and passed it to his partner behind him and enveloped her in a hug.

\- Steve? – she repeated.

\- I'm here. It's over – he answered soothingly. He broke the contact to look at her face and after placing a gentle kiss on her forehead he started to lead her away in the direction of the door. Danny came closer too and put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

\- Let's go – he said, but Annabeth couldn't leave without a final glance at what she had done.

The sight made her insides turn to rubber and she felt a coldness creep up her face and settle on her cheeks. She tried to avoid it but she couldn't help it.

She got out of Steve's grasp and turned around.

Danny noticed what was happening immediately and stepped up behind her, putting a hand around her stomach and one on her forehead to keep her from falling over while she emptied her stomach on the floor.

There actually wasn't much to throw up, but every arcade hurt her ribs and every dry heave made her see stars dancing before her eyes. She clutched to Danny's arm like it was a lifeline and, maybe, in that moment, it was.

When she lost the little energy she had left, she stoop upright but sagged against Danny who just held her in place, waiting for her to recuperate. She rested the back of her head against his shoulder and concentrated on breathing deeply.

Steve and Danny exchanged a knowing look and they didn't need words to communicate their thoughts to each other.

\- It's okay – Danny said – you good to go?

Annabeth pulled herself together and nodded. She felt Danny turning her around to start walking again in the direction of the door, and he did so in a way that she didn't have to see Sho Wun's body again. Steve, on the other hand, kept her vision of the body hidden from her view while walking alongside his sister.

Annabeth let them do it: protect her from the deadly scene she had caused. She didn't need to see it again anyway.

When they reached the door, Steve took the front while once more they adopted a coordinated march to finally get the hell away from that place and Danny kept a steady hand behind Annabeth's back, guiding her forward, while also holding his weapon with the other.

They were confident they had taken care of every guard on the compound, but they wouldn't relax until they were miles from there.

They started walking.

It was time to go home.

 **Woo! That was intense to write! Was it intense to read too?**

 **I'd love to hear your comments.**

 **I know it was a heavy chapter but I like the result.**

 **Don't worry… this is not the end… Chin and Kono must make an appearance sooner or later right?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I'm dying to know what you think of Sho Wun's final demise!**


	16. Chapter 16

**And we have this chapter ready!**

 **This one brings the action down a bit but I feel like a respite is necessary. After all those action scenes, some hurt/comfort is due by now.**

 **I think this chapter isn't as long as last one, but I think it's okay…**

 **I hope you really like it and I would really love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _When they reached the door, Steve took the front while once more they adopted a coordinated march to finally get the hell away from that place and Danny kept a steady hand behind Annabeth's back, guiding her forward, while also holding his weapon with the other._

 _They were confident they had taken care of every guard on the compound, but they wouldn't relax until they were miles from there._

 _They started walking._

 _It was time to go home._

They walked out of the hallway but only managed to start heading for the main door when a loud shout came, accompanied with several men and one very pissed off woman holding their guns and rifles at the three of them.

Steve immediately reacted and brought his weapon up before he recognized Kono's familiar frame and Chin's Five-0 yell.

\- Thank God! – exclaimed Danny.

\- Perfect timing – muttered Steve.

Annabeth remained silent.

\- Guys! – said Kono – Are you alright? – she asked noticing Steve's, Annabeth's and Danny's faces covered in bruises.

Chin and the rest of HPD made a final sweep of the place before he, too, joined his cousin and his friends. Grover was the last one to approach.

\- What happened to you? Are you alright? – they were as worried as Kono and Grover ordered to one of the HPD officers to go get a paramedic.

\- It's okay – Steve stopped him – we can walk out – he only wanted to get Annabeth out of that place.

\- But _do_ have an ambulance ready – added Danny. At this, Chin asked:

\- Are you hurt badly Danny? – concern written all over his face.

\- No, no… not me. This two took the worst of it all. Dislocated shoulder for one, GSW on the arm for the other.

By that point they had reached the door and the darkness of the sky surprised them. They didn't even know how much time they had spent in there.

There was one ambulance with two paramedics waiting to do their jobs nearby and they rushed to their aid when they were within reach.

Steve started giving orders right away.

\- She needs to go to the hospital. She has a dislocated and relocated left shoulder. She got hit pretty bad multiple times and her ribs might be compromised. I also think she bay be going into shock – he finished quickly.

One of the paramedics came closer to her and tried to make her take a seat on the rear of the ambulance. She could tell that everyone's eyes were on her. Somehow, Steve's telling of her injuries made her feel ashamed because she didn't like, didn't deserve, the concern showing on their faces.

Chin, Kono and Grover had noticed immediately that something was off with her. They figured they had all gone through a terrible ordeal, but it really was unlike Annabeth to be so withdrawn and to have such a hunted look in her eyes, regardless of any physical trauma that could have occurred.

Kono had asked Danny if she was really okay, apart from the obvious, and his answer, almost whispered, made her uneasy: _it's complicated_.

She turned her attention back at Annabeth just in time to see her kind of step out of her stupor and take a step back and away from the ambulance.

\- I don't need to go to the hospital – she stated and everyone stared at her.

\- Ammm… yes you do – said Danny.

\- No, I don't. I don't feel that bad anyway. My shoulder's already in place again so there's no point going to the hospital for that – she glanced at Steve – I just want to go home – he almost gave in, but Danny jumped in just in time.

\- There's no way you'r gonna… - he halted – actually, the two of you – he corrected himself – both of you need to go to the hospital right now. The rest of us can stay here and take care of everything.

\- Whoa, Whoa there brah – intervenes Kono – the _three_ of you need to go to the hospital. Chin, Grover and I can handle it here and then we'll meet you there.

Danny knew he should also be on the trip to the hospital but one of them, either him or Steve, needed to stay put and try to handle what was sure to come at any moment: questions about what had happened, the amount of bodies and the way they were taken out (one in particular) and he needed to make sure he could warn HPD, talk to Duke about everything to know what kind of repercussions this could have on Annabeth.

They needed to protect her from the fall out of this day and he needed to know where HPD stood on the matter so that they could be prepared for the consequences.

He looked at his partner, knowing that he was thinking the same thing, what with the way Annabeth had handled things inside that room and the scene being too much like de Marco Reyes episode in Colombia.

He sent then a knowing look his way and signaled Annabeth with his eyes. Danny could handle thing here; but Steve needed to handle Annabeth. They both knew she was far from okay and she also seemed to be responding inly to Steve.

So with that train of thought in mind, he brushed off Kono's comment with a snarky replay.

\- It's fine, really. One of us should stay to try to make sense of this madness and I'm the one less hurt. Which is a miracle, considering there were a lot of bullets flying around and I was in the same building as two McGarretts - came the snarky part, which made some of them crack a smile and ease some of the tension in the air – also, there's only one ambulance anyway, so they get to go.

\- All right then. But as soon as you're done here, you go straight to the hospital as well – said Steve and he sent a grateful look at Danny.

\- Don't worry Steve – added Chin – we'll make sure of that.

Steve then turned to Annabeth and found her staring ahead with a far way look in her eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality.

\- Let's go – he said – Annabeth was about to protest again but Steve interrupted her – come on, it's just a little trip to the hospital to get checked out. Then we'll go home and this will all be over soon. I promise – she was actually ready to say something back but he beat her to it – besides, I should really get going to the hospital 'cause this hurts like a son-of-a-bitch – he finished.

She had no other choice then. She looked at him in the eyes for what she thought would be the last time in a long time and nodded.

They both got into the ambulance and then it sped away.

Chin, Kono and Grover knew something bug had happened. Danny could see the confusion in their eyes and he couldn't blame them. Because, Steve admitting to needing a hospital? Annabeth acting the way she was?

She sighted when they all turned their concerned faces his way and prepared to explain the situation the best way he could.

 **So? What do you think?**

 **I wonder how will Annabeth come back from that dark place her mind and her heart have gone into. Obviously Steve will help with that. Danny too, of course, because I just love them both!**

 **PLEASE: leave a review, a comment, a thought, an opinion, do you like it? Do you not?**


End file.
